Dantooine
Dantooine was a world located in the Outer Rim's Raioballo Sector at the endpoint of Myto's Arrow, which connected to the Obrtrexta sector. The planet was made up of grasslands, rivers, and lakes primarily. Though Dantooine was removed from most forms of galactic traffic, the planet contained a small population spread among small communities and single-family settlements with large holdings. It's sentient population was largely made up of human farmers, but the primitive Dantari race also lived on Dantooine. History Clone Wars Main article: Clone Wars Battle of Dantooine Main article: Battle of Dantooine During the Clone Wars, Dantooine's farms and natural resources entered the crosshairs of both the Republic and the Confederacy. The Separatists sent a droid army to occupy the planet. Several small militias engaged them, but were met with overwhelming force and then a threat of bombardment against their cities and crops. This development resulted in the cessation of any further hostilities, and the farmers and planetary government declared their neutrality in the conflict until the outcome of the fighting was decided. A fleet from the Republic Navy arrived and engaged CIS warships at long range for several days, and many starfighter squadrons were destroyed. The Republic vessels were nearly out of ammunition when the fleet admiral ordered their ships to charge the enemy fleet and board their vessels. As this went on, numerous LAAT gunships sped through the two fleets and through the planet's atmosphere. Several were destroyed by CIS ships and many more fell victim to land-based anti-air assets. The 347th Legion made up most of the personnel who had survived the landing, and with some effort they managed to destroy all of the AA positions, allowing for the second wave of the strike force to land. The 266th Attack Battalion also engaged in fighting on the planet after the stronghold they were sent to defend was attacked by a large CIS force. Due to the fleet admiral's ingenuity, the Confederate fleet was in tatters and the 187th Legion arrived, along with elements of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. High Jedi General Mace Windu led them into battle alongside Jedi General Rak Kharn, who was killed during the heavy fighting. During the battle, the Separatists deployed seismic tanks, resulting in massive losses for the Republic forces. Mace Windu single-handedly annihilated a large number of droids and destroyed a seismic tank, most of which was performed without his lightsaber, allowing for his battered forces to retreat. Medical supplies later arrived, courtesy of Jedi Commanders Ahsoka Tano and Barris Offee. Republic forces fought on and conquered the planet soon after, and their victory was widely publicized. Galactic Civil War Main article: Galactic Civil War Rebel Base The Alliance to Restore the Republic had a base situated on Dantooine during the Galactic Civil War which was situated within the ruins of a Jedi enclave, which held secret cloning technology inside. The enclave base contained three fighter squadrons, two that consisted of Z-95 Headhunters and one that was comprised of R-22 Spearhead A-wings. The base's entrance hatches had prefabricated duraplast awnings over them that kept the pilots and instruments dry as they climbed in. Anti-personnel, Anti-vehicular and anti-fighter weaponry had been strategically placed around the base. The base served as the temporary base of operation for the Alliance's leadership, who later left the planet. The base was used to stage multiple starfighter strikes, including the Battle of Danuta. Many of these strikes assisted their goal in hunting down the Death Star plans. Darth Vader's Capture and Boba Fett's Involvement Darth Vader was captured by the Alliance in the aftermath of the Battle of Kamino and was taken to Dantooine's rebel base in 1 BBY. Unknown to the rebels and to Vader, the bounty hunter Boba Fett was pursuing them. It is possible that a skirmish there resulted in Vader's rescue. Not long after, Ryle Torsyn discovered an Imperial homing beacon had been planted at the base, possibly by Boba Fett, and the base was deserted. Mon Mothma's Decision Though the planet had served as a rebel base in the past, the Alliance to Restore the Republic only existed under the Corellian Treaty at the time. In 2 BBY, former Imperial Senator Mon Mothma arranged for her fleet to rendezvous above Dantooine. Phoenix Squadron and the Spectres helped her travel through the dangerous Archeon Pass and reach Dantooine, where she delivered an impassioned HoloNet speech that called for the Galaxy to rise up against the Empire. The rebel fleet converged above Dantooine and it served yet again as the main rebel base, for a time. Troops to Korriban Rebel troopers and members of the Vanguard Division were pulled from the base on Dantooine to conduct missions against the pirates on Korriban. Leia's Gambit The Alliance relocated its main base to Yavin IV, and Princess Leia Organa was captured by the Galactic Empire. She attempted to fool Grand Moff Tarkin, stating that the main rebel base was located on Dantooine. Tarkin replied that Dantooine was too remove to use as an effective demonstration of the Death Star's capabilities and had the Death Star crew target and destroy Alderaan. Imperial reconnaissance subsequently determined that the base on Dantooine had been abandoned a ways back. Tarkin summarily ordered Princess Organa's execution. Imperial Occupation The Galactic Empire occupied the vacated Alliance base and uncovered the Jedi cloning facility in the enclave's ruins. They proceeded to conduct research to develop rapid cloning procedures. Meanwhile, they also established an Imperial military outpost and a mining outpost. Celchu's Defection The Imperial officer Tycho Celchu defected to the Alliance on Dantooine but was captured by Imperial Storm Commandos. He managed to send out a panic-burst transmission to Rogue Squadron beforehand, and the rebel pilots had been waiting in orbit. They immediately launched a rescue operation which resulted in Tycho's rescue and the destruction of much of the rebel task force that had taken part in the operation alongside Rogue Squadron. Post-GCW In 4 ABY, a splinter group of the Imperial Remnant led by Grand Moff Ardus Kaine founded the Pentastar Alignment of Powers, which largely maintained an isolationist position. The Pentastar Alignment was at peace with the New Republic and numerous other governments, which resulted in a lack of armed conflict between them. However, pirates and mercenaries sometimes committed raids against some of Dantooine's farms. The raids had to be repelled by Imperial forces. Thrawn's Offer and Militarization Grand Admiral Thrawn returned from the Unknown Regions in 8 ABY. While the Alignment contributed some of it's forces to the admiral's efforts, they did not formally join him. Instead, the Alignment began militarizing planets like Dantooine in anticipation of a conflict with the New Republic. Liberation and the Emperor's Rebirth Emperor Palpatine's resurrection resulted in a number of Imperial supporters flocking underneath his banner, and he succeeded in recruiting Ardus Kaine, who led a successful campaign against the New Republic until it came to an abrupt end and he was killed in battle. The planet was liberated by the New Republic, and Lando's Commandos used a military storehouse to house a cloaked stealth fighter. In the years following the death of the reborn clone Emperor Palpatine, the New Republic relocated many refugees from Eol Sha to Dantooine. These colonists did not have enough time to meet the native Dantari before Admiral Daala dispatched an Imperial force to the planet. The Imperial force massacred all of the refugees. Imperial Reclamation and Annexation A small Imperial presence arrived on Dantooine and reclaimed it under the Pentastar Alignment, however, the Pentastar Alignment was later annexed by Admiral Gilad Pellaeon in 12 ABY and became part of his stable and civilized Imperial Remnant government.Category:Planet Category:Dantooine Category:Outer Rim